Mobility-assistance devices are used to enable or enhance a mobility of one or more users. Such devices provide an amount of mobility assistance ranging from minimal assistance, such as, for example, canes or walking sticks, all the way to virtually complete assistance, such as, for example, self-powered wheel chairs. In such devices, the level of mobility assistance is often inversely proportional to a level of independence of the user, so that, for example, a user with a cane is generally able to navigate in areas that are less accessible to a user of a wheelchair.
One type of mobility assistance device is known as a walker, and is known to provide significant mobility assistance, while still allowing or requiring the user to supply meaningful effort. In this way, the user may maintain a certain level of fitness, vitality, and feeling of empowerment, any of which may otherwise be compromised if the user accepts lower levels of mobility and/or a higher degree of mobility assistance. Further, the walker may provide a good balance between a level of assistance that is required and a level of independence that is desired.
Various types of users exist who may benefit from such mobility assistance devices. For example, elderly users with limited mobility may use a walker to provide weight support, balance, or other mobility assistance. Other clinical populations, such as, for example, the injured or infirm, may benefit from such mobility assistance, as well.